


And Tomorrow Never Came

by enchanted_disasters



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_disasters/pseuds/enchanted_disasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she met him, the sky had been painted with an array of bright warm colors warning of the coming darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Tomorrow Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't posted in a while, because I've had writer's block and honestly I'm contemplating writing a story that's more than just a one-shot but we'll see how it goes. Also, I used Ms. Yukizome because Yukizome-sensei sounds off when everything else is in English. Thank you and enjoy!

The first time she met him, the sky had been painted with an array of bright warm colors warning of the coming darkness. 

The sound of water flowing from behind her, she suddenly bumped into the figure of a young man, delicate fingers still sliding across the smooth buttons of her GameGirl. Looking up, the first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were a bright green, shining with determination and something else she couldn’t quite decipher. He spoke first, his voice drowning out the sounds of the dusk haze surrounding them. 

“Is that… ?” The soft voice echoed throughout the quietness now enveloping the two of them, and she realized she was expected to give an answer. 

A small smile coming upon her face, she began fishing around her backpack, searching for the spare console she toted around in case something were to happen to her GameGirl. Just as her fingers brushed the smooth surface, she heard another voice, this one bright and cheerful coming from behind her. 

Turning around, her vision was encompassed with hair that seemed to meld into the sunset. Upon the woman’s face was a bright smile, genuine and heartfelt. 

She tried listening to the woman’s introduction, but she couldn’t help but to zone out a bit as she watched the boy’s face twist in some sort of emotion when the woman, or Ms. Yukizome as she introduced herself, announced her mission to retrieve her and return to the main course building. It took a moment to click, but in an instant she was met with a realization. He was jealous. 

The words she wanted to speak were caught in the back of her throat as Ms. Yukizome hoisted her over her shoulder. Her stomach suddenly churning, she looked back down at her console and offered a small wave to the boy as the distance between them steadily grew. Glancing one more time at the boy, she saw a warm smile come across his lips, and for a moment the tension in her chest seemed to dissipate almost entirely.

-

It wasn’t until the next time that she saw him that the uneasy feeling returned. Their meeting place was the same as last time, the sun peeking above the horizon. 

She sat next to him this time, a hand held out containing her spare GameGirl. It was a silent invitation, with no real context behind it. Just as she was about to explain, he reached out and gently cradled the console in his hand, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“I’m Hinata. Hinata Hajime,” he said, his tone as gentle as the first time she had heard it.

“Nanami Chiaki,” she said, looking over at the boy next to her. Ms. Yukizome had been right. She could make friends with games. 

Opening her mouth slightly, she let the words that had been left unspoken tumble out of her lips.

“Hinata… are you alright?”

His glance shot over to her suddenly, as if he was surprised by her statement. He let out a small sigh before turning his gaze over to the main course building. 

“Hope’s Peak Academy… a place where only the most talented prodigies are accepted. It’s been my dream ever since I was a kid to attend. I’m in the Reserve Course, you know? I can’t help but to think that me being here is some sort of cruel twist. I’m so close to achieving my dream, only to be stuck in the course that nobody cares about. With talentless, boring, people just like me.”

The smile that he was wearing now was only slightly different than before, but it somehow changed the whole mood of the conversation. 

“Hinata, you don’t have to have a talent to be recognized. It’s okay to be normal. You can do whatever you want, go anywhere you want. I’ll always be stuck with gaming, but there’s a world of endless possibilities out there for you. And even if the world doesn’t recognize you for an amazing talent, I’ll recognize you for being my friend.”

Friend. Yes, that sounded about right. They hadn’t known each other for more than a day, but she genuinely felt as if he was her friend.   
He looked over at her, a sad expression on his face.

“Maybe you’re right. I should try to focus on who I am, instead of who I want to be.” 

They played together for a while longer until darkness tinted the sky. He got up, placing the extra console in her hand, and they parted with heartfelt goodbyes. She wondered, why then, the sickly feeling still lingered.

-

They had continued this ritual of meeting at the fountain for quite some time, and it was on another one of these normal days that it occurred. Her last meeting with Hajime Hinata.

He was in a daze as he walked towards her, and only when she called out his name did he give any acknowledgement to her.

“Hinata… I got a new game for us to play. Let’s play together,” she said, her excitement seeping into her voice. The reply that came left her stomach doing somersaults.

“Not today. Goodbye, Nanami.”

Her chest tightening and stomach churning, Nanami could only force one sentence out of her mouth.

“See you tomorrow, Hinata.”

As he walked away, she felt the cold sense of finality set in. Somehow, deep in her heart, she understood just what Hinata meant when he had told her goodbye.

-

The first time she met him, the room had been encompassed in darkness, revealing the arrival of despair. 

Her eyes scanning over the boy in front of her, she took in the unkempt hair wildly strewn about him, as if his hair hadn’t ever been brushed.

What she feared most were his eyes. It was now that she figured out what was missing from those eyes that had before shone through with such vigor. Hope. And she feared. She wanted to scream and cry and beg for someone, anyone to bring him back. When she looked into those crimson eyes, she already knew that he was not coming back; but she had hope, and called out with a weak voice.

“Hinata… You’re Hinata, right?”

Her world shattered around her with three words.

“Who are you?”

The last thought she had before the darkness of despair consumed her echoed throughout the empty space of her mind.

I said I’d see you tomorrow. And tomorrow never came.


End file.
